Computers or computer systems include multiple devices that cooperate to process and store data. User interfaces, microprocessors, memory and disk drives are examples of some of the devices used in a computer system to manipulate and store the data. Often the various devices used in a computer system operate at different voltages. Typically, the operating voltages required are DC voltages. For example, the motors of disk drives may require an operating voltage of 12 volts while the logic circuitry used in a computer may require an operating voltage of 5 volts. A power supply is used by a computer system to supply the needed DC voltages. Though power supplies used in computer systems may be linear or switching power supplies, a switched-mode power supply is typically employed due to its size and efficiency. Regardless the type, conventional computer power supplies usually are built to conform to the ATX form factor.
A conventional computer power supply may be a switched-mode power supply designed to convert a main 110-240 V AC power supply to several output DC voltages (both positive and negative) in the range of 12 volts to 3.3 volts to cover the diverse output voltages that are needed. The different voltage requirements and varying load (current draw) requirements can create problems when supplied from the same power supply. As such, power supplies may deliver power on multiple voltage rails that are independent of each other. This may be done using multiple power supplies that produce one voltage component at a single voltage rail or with a single power supply that produces voltage components on independent voltage rails. Since power supplies are essential to the operation of computer systems, the art would benefit from an improved power supply.